Sid
Sid is one of the three minor villains of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series and also one of the three secondary villains of the 2012 animated horror film Alvin and the Chipmunks: House of Hell. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino, who is also voiced Fong. Just like Fong and Tsoi, he was secretly working for the Foot Clan all along, so nobody would blown his cover. Biography In the summer of 2000, Sid while passing through Monterrey Park, California with fellow Chinese American bikers named Fong (Andrew Kishino) and Tsoi (James Sie), stops at a convenience store, where he and his friends start harassing three female customers named Brittany (Christina Applegate), Jeanette (Anna Faris), and Eleanor (Amy Poehler). Grabbing Jeanette's wallet with Fong, Sid holds her and Eleanor hostage, while Tsoi taunts Brittany, making her angrily asked for Jeanette's earlier thrown wallet and call him by his girl's name Tessa. When Tsoi eventually does give Brittany the wallet, Sid and Fong let both Jeanette and Eleanor go. Shortly after having their motorcycles accidentally wrecked by Jeanette as revenge for troubling her, Eleanor, and Brittany, Sid and his friends follow the three girls to the suburbs of Riverside, where Sid, keeping lookout signals for his friends to come out of hiding when the coast is clear. Along with Fong, Sid begins siphoning gas from 1995 red Mazda sedan planning on using the fuel to set fire to the haunted house. When Fong fills up a canister of gas, Sid grabs it and heads to the haunted house, where he finds Tsoi, who had earlier wandered off, happily swinging from a suspended rope and rake on the third floor of the haunted house, which leads to the attic. Demanding Tsoi to get down and help him, Sid fails to notice Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville) grab him by the head, take him inside to the attic, and kill him in cold blood. Going in the haunted house to look for Tsoi, Sid climbs up to the third floor and goes to the attic, where he discovers Tsoi dead, having been pinned to an attic rafter by the throat with a sharp pitchfork. Staring in horror at Tsoi's corpse, Sid backed away in fear and is ultimately attacked by Theodore/Donald who stabs him to death by the stomach with another sharp pitchfork. After killing Sid in cold blood, Theodore/Donald rolls his corpse like a sushi onto the bottom floor of the haunted house and later hangs him upside-down from a dead tree. Sid's corpse, still hanging upside-down from the dead tree, is later found and eventually taken away by the paramedics. Aftermath Shortly, after his demise at the hands of Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville) in Alvin and the Chipmunks: House of Hell, Sid, along with Tsoi and Fong, eventually becomes one of Donald Walls' revenants in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chinese American Zombies, where the three of them fights Casey Jones, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Odious, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo to the death.